A New Ranger Arises
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: I've learned a lot from just walking through this town over and over, nothing really changes. Except lately, things have been changing. Not the leaves or the scenery, but the weather. Not just the weather but I've been changing too.
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

_I was thirteen. Nothing seemed to be going right for me. My parents died when I was young, like three or four, and I was moved to an Orphanage. I went from house to house to house and I was never there for a long period of time. I finally gave up on trying. I took my backpack, my few clothes, my small pillow, my only fleece blanket, and my teddy bear, that I had since I was a baby, and left. I just up and left and I have no clue where I'm going or what I'm going to but whatever it was, it was better than staying in that place._

Ok so you probably want to know a little more about me besides that I'm thirteen and I'm an orphan. I have brown curly hair, blue eyes, and I'm short. My hair is usually in a pony tail, I don't really care much for it. My name is Emily Marie Richardson and this is my story.

I walked down the streets of the city that I call my home. New Tech City. I've learned a lot from just walking through this town over and over, nothing really changes. Except lately, things have been changing. Not the leaves or the scenery, but the weather. Not just the weather but I've been changing too. Lately the weather has been set to my mood, almost like I'm controlling it.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, and I would need to find a place to stay for the night. Life was hard for me. I changed where I slept every night and every morning, I would move and find a new place, just like the orphanage, but this time, I was in control.

* * *

SPD Base

The SPD base; also known as Space Patrol Delta. This is the home of the SPD Rangers. All was quiet you could say. No one was attacking the city and there were nothing else was going on. Kat Manx, a scientist, was working in the command center. The Commander, Cruger, just sat at his desk. Where the B squad was located, well that was easy.

Sydney Drew, curly blonde haired girl, wearing pink, was sitting in a rec. room humming along to her music. Z Delgado, brown haired female, wearing yellow, was sitting on one of the couches reading. Not too far from her was Bridge Carson, a brown haired male, wearing blue, flipping through one of his comic book on the floor. Sky Tate, a brown haired male, wearing red, was sitting on another one of the couches. They enjoyed their time to relax. Not too long ago, the old Red Ranger, Jack Landers, left SPD to join his new girlfriend, Ally, give clothes to those who need them.

"It's been so quiet lately." Z stated to the others.

"It's relaxing." Sky stated. "But we shouldn't get use to it." Even though he was getting better at not being a downer, right now...he was.

"You're a party pooper." Syd said. Z nodded in agreement.

"Sky is right. But so is Syd." Bridge said. Everyone looked at him. "But then again anything could happen so we should be prepared but we should relax."

"Bridge," Sky, Syd, and Z said in unison. "Enough."

"B squad to the command center," Kat's voice came over the intercom. They sighed.

"You just HAD to say something, didn't you Sky." Z said as they all got up and made their way to the command center.

* * *

I was cornered in the back alley. I was scared and the ground started to shake. I screamed. They came closer.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. They came closer. Who were they and what did they want. The ground shook again and this time, a tree came out of nowhere and hit the robot things in the back. I ran for it. Those who weren't hit in the impact of the tree followed me. I was in trouble.

* * *

Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge entered the command center. They stood up straight and put their hands behind their back when they stood in front of their commander.

"At ease cadets." Commander Cruger stated. They four of them relaxed. "Krybots were spotted downtown. Very few of them." The Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge looked at each other.

"What do they want, Commander?" Z asked.

"That's the thing." Kat said as she turned from the monitor. "They were in a back alley. They are on the move now."

"We'll get them." Sky sat as he put his hand on his morpher. The commander nodded.

"Go." The four of them turned to leave. "Cadet Delgado. Will you stay?" Z turned.

"I'm I in trouble, Commander?" Z asked. The others looked confused. The Commander shook his head.

"The three of you, go deal with the Krybots." Sky, Syd and Bridge nodded and left.

"What's going on Commander?" Z asked oddly confused.

"I have a mission for you." Cruger said. Z looked at Cruger with interest.

"There have been some weird weather changes." Kat started to explain as she brought up a chart that she made up to explain the mission. "Here, here, here and here are the main four spots that have had where the sensors have picked up the most use of magic." Kat said as she pointed and then looked at Z. "They aren't too big, meaning that someone has powers growing."

"So there is a kid controlling our weather, is that what you are saying?"

"We aren't exactly sure. That's what we want you to find out." Cruger told Z. Z nodded.

"I won't let you down." Z said. Cruger grinned.

"Get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Z nodded and smiled before headed out of the command center.

* * *

Sky, Syd and Bridge got to the spot where the Krybots where located. The park.

"There aren't many of them." Bridge stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sky sighed. "Let's go."

"Fist of Stone!" Syd said as she touched a rock. She threw a punch at one of the Krybots. The Krybots flew back and hit another one. Sky and Bridge fought off the last four and it was done. It was a quick battle. They looked around.

"Wasn't there a teenage girl here when we got here?" Syd asked as she looked around.

"Yeah...where'd she run off too?" Bridge wondered.

"She must have gone home." Sky stated. "Come on. Let's head back to headquarters." The three of them leave. I came out of hiding.

_I'm glad they didn't decide to look around for me. I'm glad they took care of those...those things but they don't need to worry about me. _

I went to find a new place to stay for the night.

* * *

Z looked around one of the alleys that was on the map that Kat showed her. She spotted a full grown tree and walked over to it. When she got closer she spotted Krybots crushed under it. She grabbed her morpher.

"Commander?" Z said.

"What is it Cadet?" Cruger's voice asked.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found." Z said. She explained the Krybots that were crushed under the uprooted full grown tree.

"Good job, Cadet." Cruger said. "Your work is done for now." Z nodded. She jumped into the jeep and headed back. I found a new place to stay. I was a little nervous just in case more of those...robot things came. I got comfortable and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

Z walked into the command center where the others were located. They were gathered around the central computer.

"But what did they want?" Sky asked.

"Whatever it was, it must have been in the back ally." Z commented. "There were about three or four Krybots crushed under a full grown tree about..." She pointed to the virtual map in front of them. "Here, on the northern side of the park."

"And they were chasing a teenage girl when we got there." Syd stated. "But she was gone before we could talk to her."

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be found," Sky thought looking at the others.

"We don't know if she knows anything." Cruger said. "We will keep an eye on the city for any sign of evil activity. Until then, you four will patrol the city tomorrow morning." The four cadets nodded. "You are dismissed." The four cadets left. Kat looked at the commander.

"Doggie, you don't think..." She trailed off.

"We don't know anything yet." Cruger said quickly. "But keep an eye on it, Kat. Report to me if you spot anything unusual," Kat nodded and got to work.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and packed my stuff into my back pack. I headed out of the back ally. I was in a good mood. I slept well and there were no more of those stupid robot things to come after me. Plus, it was a bright sunny day. I couldn't wait.

* * *

~Later that afternoon~

I was walking through the city just enjoying the beautiful day. Then I heard screaming. I turned around to see why people were screaming. Then I saw it. It was terrifying. It was destroying everything in its path. It was destroying the city...my home. I grew angry and the sky grew dark. There was a huge gust of wind that came out of nowhere. It started to storm. I looked down at my hands. They were glowing red. What was happening to me?

At the SPD Headquarters, the alarms went off. The four Rangers dropped what they were doing and ran to the command center.

"Rangers. A monster is attacking the city." Kat said urgently. The four cadets grabbed their morphers.

"Ready?" Sky said bringing his morpher up.

"Ready!" Bridge, Syd, and Z brought their morphers up.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They morphed.

"Rangers. Be careful. There is a huge magic reading coming from that area as well." Kat added before they left.

* * *

The Rangers got to the scene.

"Where did this storm come from?" Bridge said to the others.

"Look!" Z pointed.

"What is that thing?" Syd asked disgusted. There stood the monster. It was a Joker, with four arms and a big pointy hat with skulls on it.

"My name is Sir Laughsalot." The Rangers look at each other. "Time to enjoy my evil fun!" the joker laughs.

"Not on our watch!" Sky said. "Let's go team!"

"I don't think so!" the joker threw something up in the air and laughed as approximately 200 Krybots surrounded him. "Now the fun begins!"

"Rangers let's go!" Sky said. The Rangers started to fight. I started to back away when the few of the robot things grabbed me. I screamed and the ground shook. The yellow ranger turned. She came to the rescue. She defeated those things and then turned to me.

"Are you ok?" The Ranger asked. I nodded.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Krybots," she said. "They look bad but they are easy to fight." More of the Krybots came towards me. The yellow ranger stayed to protect me.

_Why are they after me? What did I do to make them come after me? _Those questions I couldn't answer.

* * *

SPD Base

"Doggie, the rangers are outnumbered." Kat said as she watched the battle from the screen.

"I'm on my way." Cruger said making his way towards the center of the command center. "SPD EMERGENCY!" Cruger then became the shadow ranger.

* * *

Back at the battle

The rangers and I were surrounded. The rangers had weapons and were still fighting them off. The joker was laughing.

"Shadow saber!"

"Commander!" The Rangers yelled in unison. Together the five of them were able to finish off the remaining Krybots. They turned and faced Sir Laughsalot.

"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and trying to capture an innocent girl." Sky said holding out his morpher.

"I don't think so!" Sir Laughsalot laughed and his hat and his arms expanded. And they were coming towards me. I screamed and the closest trees uprooted and smashed the monster. "That's not fair!" The monster said.

"Confinement mode!" Sky said. Sir Laughsalot was now a tiny card. The blue ranger picked it up. "That was too easy." I turned to leave

"Stop!" The Shadow Ranger yelled. I turned around. The storm was completely gone now, which was weird. "Power down," The rangers all powered down. I looked at them.

"You're coming back with us." Sky said.

"Why?"

"We need to talk." Commander Cruger stated. "Let's go.

* * *

Its my first Power Rangers Fanfic. PLEASE Review!


	2. Chapter 2

~I don't own the Power Ranger Disney Does~

* * *

I stood in what is called the command center, and waited to see what they wanted to talk to me about. I kind of had a clue on what it was, but it was still confusing. I looked around and spotted a screen. It was a map of the city.

"We use that to monitor the city of any evil." I turned around and there was a girl, the yellow Ranger. "I'm Z by the way." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Emma." I stated before turning away. "What am I doing here?" I asked simply. Z laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Z said with a smile. "You have powers." I looked at Z confused.

"You must got me confused with someone else. I don't have magical powers." Z shook her head and laughed.

"They are just developing." Kat said behind them. Z and I both turned. "But you don't control your powers. Your emotions do." The other rangers entered followed by the Cruger.

"This could endanger us all if you don't learn to control them." Sky said sourly. Z and Syd glared at him.

"Ignore him." Syd said to me. "He thinks he's better than everyone else around him." I chuckled.

"Where do you live?" Z asked casually. I didn't answer. "Emma? Where do you live?"

"Nowhere," I said folding my arms in embarrassment.

"Where are your parents?" The one they call Bridge, asked.

"Gone."

"Do you mean gone as in missing or gone as in dead?" Bridge asked. Z, Sky, Syd, Kat and Cruger glared at Bridge.

"Gone as in dead," I said slowly. "I ran away from my orphanage because no one wanted me. I lost my parents when I was young, like three or four...I don't remember. I have no other family. And once I turned thirteen I left because no one wanted me." I said nearly in tears. I felt arms wrap around me. It was Syd.

"Cadet Delgado. Cadet Drew." Syd and Z looked at Cruger. "Go set up the extra room for our newest member."

"Yes sir!" Z and Syd said before leaving. I turned and looked at the commander.

"New...newest member...me?" Cruger nodded.

"You will start training tomorrow." Cruger stated. "You are going to learn how to control your powers." I nodded.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"You are all dismissed." Cruger said before he made his way towards Kat. Sky left and Bridge was going to give me a tour. "Kat, that magic energy reading you received. Did you figure out who it was." Kat nodded.

"Doggie, that girl's powers may have just developed but it's stronger than most at this age." Kat explained. Cruger nodded.

"Let's hope that she can control her powers." Cruger said adding, "And soon."

* * *

~OK i know its kinda short but im still working on it.~ Review please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney Does~

And thanks to my Frind Becca for coming up with a monster name when i need one!

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when I was woken up by Z. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling over in my bed. I was finally comfortable.

"You have training. Come on get up." Z prompt.

"I'm sleeping..." I groaned.

"Get up. You have got a lot of training to do and the first thing you need to learn is not to be late." Z said. "Get up." I rolled out of bed. I yawned and stretched.

"When do I start training?" I asked as I yawned.

"In an hour." I looked at Z.

"Seriously...and you couldn't let me sleep another 30 minutes because...?"

"Get cleaned up. Get dressed and eat and meet me and Bridge at 7 in the lounge." Z left. I plopped back on my bed. I couldn't wait to get some more sleep. I knew better then to fall asleep because I would be asleep for the longest time. I noticed Z had brought some shower stuff in for me, a towel, rag, soap and some shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed that and a change of clothes and walked out of my room. I saw Z and Bridge on the couch and they pointed to the bathroom. I smiled and went to take my shower.

"She is going to be an easy one to train." Bridge stated. Z looked at him.

"Yeah...let's wait and see before we jump to any conclusions." Z said to Bridge.

"I'm hungry." Bridge stated. He got up. "Want some toast? It's going to be..."

"Don't even think about saying it." Z interrupted him. "It's too early for that." Bridge shrugged and made himself some toast. Z just had some orange juice.

After a half hour or so I was done with my shower and fully dressed. The shower woke me up, somewhat. I grabbed everything and walked out of the bathroom. Bridge and Z were watching TV. I brought everything to my room and walked back out.

"Ok what do you guys have to eat?" I asked.

"I can make some toast. Some buttery toast." Bridge wiggled his fingers at buttery. I laughed.

"I haven't had a decent meal for a while. Anything else?"

"You might just want some toast and OJ or milk. Something small. Don't want to over eat when you're going to work out." Z said.

"Alright...Bridge, I will take that toast."

"Buttery toast?" He wiggled his fingers again. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah...with some milk." Bridge smiled and stood up. I sat down next to Z. "Why does he wiggle his fingers when he says buttery?" I asked quietly.

"e can't help himself, get use to it. I asked him the same question." I nodded. After awhile, Bridge came back to the couch with my toast and milk.

"Here you go." Bridge said setting the plate and glass down. "One cold glass of milk and..." Bridge barely finished speaking by the time I was done with my glass of milk. I was already scoffing down the toast. Z and Bridge looked at each other.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there missy. We don't want to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on ya." I stopped and took the toast out of my mouth. I set in down on the plate and wiped my mouth.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed. "Like I said, I haven't had a decent meal for awhile." I finished my toast slowly.

"You'll have a decent meal after training." Z said getting up of the couch. Bridge followed. Bridge took my plate and my glass. "Come on." Z said with a sly smile. "You've got training to do." I sighed and got off the couch and followed Bridge and Z to the training room.

* * *

In a dark, dark area of an unknown place lives nothing. Or so we think. Evil has always been easily hidden, for some short time at least.

"Sire, you wanted to see me?" A voice said in the dark.

"You're monster failed me, Stingray." Another voice said in the darkness. "I thought you said that Sir Laughsalot was going to bring me what I wanted."

"Well...Sire, he would have gotten the girl if it wasn't for the Power Rangers." Stingray said. "Even with all the Krybots with them, they still won."

"How? How was the monster defeated by four rangers? FOUR!"

"The Shadow Ranger came to the rescue." Stingray said slowly. "And the girl. Her powers are growing stronger by the day. Her emotions are what make the powers stronger."

"And you know this, how?"

"My spies are doing a very excellent job on keeping an eye on the child."

"And what about the Power Rangers? You're spies can't do anything with them around."

"Oh...I don't think you need to worry about that." Stingray smiled and evil smile.

"Find me another monster, Stingray. I want that girl." Stingray bowed his head. "And don't fail me this time."

"Yes, Sire." Stingray left.

* * *

It's noon. Five hours training with Bridge and Z and I was exhausted. I was nearly asleep on the couch in the lounge. If it wasn't for the fact that Bridge gave me a tray of food, I would have been asleep. I defiantly wanted to get some more sleep.

"Tired?" Z asked with a small chuckle. I nodded slowly. "You'll get use to it."

"Bright and early again tomorrow." Bridge said. I groaned.

"6am....every morning?"

"Until you get use to using your powers and not letting your feelings take control of them, yeah." Z explained. I saw the food in front of me. It smelt so good but I wasn't going to have another incident like this morning. I started eating just as Syd and Sky entered.

"There you are. Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Syd said as she sat down on to one of the chairs.

"We were training Emma." Z said.

"When you mean everywhere, do you mean everywhere like the SPD base or everywhere like the city."

"Bridge, can it." Sky ordered.

"Oh. How'd that go?" Syd asked.

"I will tell you later." Z said to Syd. Syd nodded like she understood. I ignored their conversations and focused on finishing my food to take a nap. My training session was horrible. I had no clue what I was doing and when I got frustrated, my hands started on fire, and then it stopped. Bridge and Z talked all the way back to the lounge about reporting to Cruger and Kat. I finished my food and stood up. I grabbed my tray and carried it over to the counter.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said before I headed into my room. I collapsed on the bed and was asleep in an instant.

"How bad was it?" Syd asked when I left. Bridge and Z looked at each other.

"Follow us. We got to tell Cruger and Kat anyway. You all might as well hear it." Z said. Z and Bridge got off the couch and they headed towards the Command Center with Sky and Syd following.

Kat was working on some paperwork in the Command Center and Cruger was sitting at his desk when the rangers entered.

"Ah. Cadets," Commander said. "How is Cadet Richardson's training coming along?" Commander asked casually.

"You're in a good mood sir," Sky said with a small smile.

"Commander, about Emma's training..." Z started out slowly. This caught both Kat and Cruger's attention. "It wasn't good." Z said quickly. Kat looked at Cruger while Cruger just looked at Z and Bridge.

"It wasn't good? How bad was it?" Kat asked.

"Really bad," Z admitted.

"Yeah, the only time her powers even came up was when she got frustrated." Bridge added.

"Hmm..." was all Cruger could say at the moment.

"Now we are sure that it was her that conjured up that tree and not Sir Laughsalot?"

"Positive." Kat said.

"And we saw fire come out of her hands." Z pointed out.

"So the power is in her, she just doesn't have control of it yet." Cruger said.

"But couldn't that be dangerous." Sky said. "She doesn't know how to control her powers. It could hurt someone."

"Not if we work fast." Cruger said as he stood up from his desk. "Z. Bridge. Continue working with Emily and report to me every day. If no progress is made, we will move on to plan B." Cruger said. "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" The rangers started to leave.

"Rangers," They all turned. "Start teaching her the rules of SPD." Cruger added. They nodded and left.

"Plan B? Do we even have a plan B?" Kat asked Cruger. Cruger sighed and then turned to face Kat.

"If it comes down to it, I will train her myself." Cruger walked away.

* * *

I woke up just in time for dinner. I walked out of my room and into the lounge. Z and Sky were both reading. Bridge was flipping through a comic book and Syd was filing her nails. They all saw me walk in.

"'Morning sleepy head." Z chuckled. I ran my hair through my brown hair.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked with a yawn.

"We were waiting for you." Sky said closing his book. The other stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. Sky tossed a book my way. I caught it.

"It's the SPD manual." Sky said when I gave him a confused look. "Read through it a couple times." I nodded. I put the manual in my back pocket. Together we went to get something to eat.

After we got our food and found a place to sit, the four rangers started talking.

"I wonder how Jack's doing." Z said in wonder.

"Maybe we should go visit him." Syd suggested. "We get a lot of free time the way it is, we should use it."

"That's not a bad idea." Sky said in approval. "If the weather is nice, maybe we could do it tomorrow afternoon." Sky said adding, "After training, that is."

"Sounds like a plan." Z said she then turned to face me. "And you're coming with." Z smiled.

"Who's Jack?" I asked simply. The four of them looked at me.

"He used to be a ranger, but he quit after Emperor Grumm was defeated." Sky said slowly. "He was the original red ranger, I was blue and Bridge was green." I could see that.

"He was slowly becoming distant when he met, his now girlfriend, Ally." Z added. "We knew he would sooner or later quit, but we all hoped it would be later, rather than sooner."

"Though, at times, we did get annoyed with him." Syd said.

"And though he was overly bossy at times." Sky added.

"We still miss him." Z finished.

"I thought Sky was the overly bossy one..." Bridge said slowly.

"He was but he got better...somewhat." Syd smiled. Sky glared.

"Alright enough," Z chuckled. "Let's eat and then do something after this. Maybe a game of Light Ball," Just then the door to the lounge opened and I turned. In came a robot dog that, instead of a dog bark, made a rooster noise.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Oh that's RIC." Z said when she turned to face the robot dog.

"RIC stands for Robotic Interactive Canine." Bridge said. I slowly nodded my head. "RIC is an awesome dog."

"He's not a dog, he's a robot." I pointed out.

"So, he still is our dog." Syd said. She smiled.

"I remember when he saved me from Wootox." Sky said taking a bite out of his apple.

"Saved you?" I asked interested.

"Wootox was a wanted criminal. We switched bodies and if it wasn't for RIC, I would have been toast." Sky explained.

"I thought he was just annoying and worthless at first but then I was fighting Krybots one day, I was outnumbered, and he took a shot for me and it damaged his system. He was outdated before that and then Bridge fixed him up." Syd smiled.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that RIC always wanted to play ball with Sky or was attached to Syd, who knows what would have happened." Z said. "He's a good asset to the team."

"Well after Boom and I upgraded RIC, he found all that...goop, people stuff underground." Bridge said pointed out.

"And he came to the rescue when I wasn't able to call for help." Syd added.

"Wow." I said amused. "Do you have any other stories?" I asked interested.

"Z used to be one of the bad guys." Syd said quickly.

"Yeah, but Cruger gave me an option and I chose this one," Z said in defense. "And besides, you wouldn't have found what you needed if I hadn't."

"Good point," Syd admitted. "But we probably would have found it after awhile."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." We all finished eating and put our trays away.

"Come on." Sky said patting my back. "Let's play some light ball."

"Alright!" The other said. Everyone, except for me, went into their rooms and came back with a glove on, though Bridge already wore gloves, he was wearing a different one. Sky tossed a glove my way.

"We'll teach you." I put the glove on, wondering what I was getting myself into.

* * *

After four games of light ball, I actually started catching on. We played about ten games and I won the last one, barely. Everyone then decided to get some sleep. Z and Bridge reminded me that I had training at 7 tomorrow morning, so I too went to bed. I woke up the following morning before Z came into my room, which was weird. I climbed out of bed just as Z entered.

"You're up?" She said shocked. "Yesterday it took me forever to get you out of bed and today..." Z looked at me.

"7 o'clock in the lobby meet you and Bridge. Don't be late, right?" Z looked at me and nodded slowly. She left. I found a change of clothes and grabbed my shower stuff and headed to take my shower. Bridge and Z were sitting on the couch.

"She was awake before I even got in there." Z explained to Bridge. "Yesterday it took her what seemed like forever to get out of bed."

"Maybe she's changed." Bridged said simply. "She was living on the streets and after the Krybots attacked her, maybe she didn't get much sleep and wanted to sleep yesterday. I mean she did sleep in until dinner."

"Good point." Z shrugged. "Oh well. We have got a lot of work to do. Hopefully this time, we can report to Cruger with some progress."

I finished my shower and got dress. I brought my stuff to my room and then grabbed an apple to eat.

"So what am I going to learn about today?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple.

"We are going to the same thing we did yesterday. Try and get you control your emotions long enough so you can control your powers." Z explained.

"But I don't even know what my powers are." I said to them. "How am I supposed to control my powers if I don't even know what they are?"

"We could do a molecular scan." Bridge said looking at Z. "Maybe that way we can see what we are working with."

"It's worth a shot." Z said. "Maybe Kat is in the Command Center. She could help us with that." Bridge nodded. I finished my apple and threw the core away. They stood up and started headed towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"But we still have like 20 minutes before training starts." I said simply.

"We're going to the Command Center. This has nothing to do with your training." Z explained.

"Actually it does. You see, we are going to find out, or try to find out, what powers you posses so we can work with you on them." Z looked at Bridge then at me.

"What he said. Come on." We headed towards the Command Center.

* * *

Bridge, Z and I made our way into the command center. Kat was sitting at her desk working with some paper work and Cruger was sitting at his desk flipping through, what looked like, paper work. They both looked up from their work when we walked in.

"Good morning Commander, Kat." Bridge said as he walked in.

"Good morning Cadets." Cruger said as he looked at Bridge and Z. "What brings you two here?"

"Well we," Bridge gestured to him and Z. "We were thinking that maybe if we do a molecular scan, we could possible figure out what her powers are and possible figure out what we are working with. Maybe then we can actually get some progress showing." Bridge explained kind of fast. Kat looked at Cruger and then at the Rangers.

"That might just work." Kat said. "I'll get on it. Emma, follow me." I followed Kat out of the command center.

"Whose idea was this?" Cruger asked Bridge and Z.

"Emma told us she didn't know her powers." Z said.

"Actually, she asked us how she could control her powers, if she didn't know what they were." Bridge said. "Then I mentioned the Molecular scan."

"We already know that she can control fire and control the earth. Kat and I figured that she might just control the elements." Cruger said quietly.

"But what about that storm that came out of nowhere?" Z asked.

"Yeah, it was sunny...then it stormed for a short while...then it went to cloudy...then sunny again." Bridge thought out-loud. "We get the signal, it's sunny. We get to the scene of crime, its storming. We confined the monster, it was cloudy. We get back to the base, its sunny...hmm." Z glared at Bridge then looked at Cruger.

"We are planning on training her right afterwards." Z stated.

"Good." Cruger said.

After what seemed like hours, which was only 20 minutes, I entered the Command Center. Kat was following behind me. Bridge and Z turned around and Cruger sat up and looked at Kat.

"Kat?" Cruger asked. "What's the report?" Kat looked at Bridge and Z then Cruger.

"Doggie, we were right about the elements." Kat explained. "But there is a lot more then what we expected." Cruger looked at Kat.

"Like?"

"She doesn't just control the main four elements, like we figured. She controls ice and light as well." Kat paused. "She also controls the weather."

"That explains the dramatic weather changes recently." Z said. Kat nodded. Cruger looked at Z and Bridge.

"You know what to do." Bridge and Z nodded. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Bridge and Z said before turning to leave. I followed them out of the command center.

* * *

Training seemed to take longer than it actually did. We got out a little after noon and we ate lunch with Sky and Syd. I was in an extremely good mood after my training session with Bridge and Z and everyone seemed to notice.

"Did the training go well?" Sky asked as we sat down with our lunch. I smiled and nodded.

"She's controlling her powers?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, she got the hang of it pretty quickly." Z stated. "Especially after we found out what her powers were."

"You found out what her powers were, how?" Syd asked.

"Well...Z and I were sitting on the couches and Emma stated that she didn't know what her powers were, so I was like, maybe we could do a molecular scan and Z was like that just might work. So the three of us went to the command center and we told Kat and Cruger and then Kat said that might work and then...it did." Bridge explained.

"Sorry I asked." Syd said.

"Well, what are your powers?" Sky asked as I was taking a bite from my sandwich.

"I control the elements and the weather." I said and I took another bite of my sandwich.

"That's why the weather has been so whack." Sky said in shock.

"Yeah...sorry about that," I said to them. "Now I know."

"So after this are we are going to see Jack, right?" Syd asked excited. Z nodded.

"Yeah, I called him up last night. He can't wait to see us." Z smiled.

"Well you two need to report to Cruger on Emma's progress." Sky pointed out.

"Oh yeah... right," Z said. "I forgot. I was getting so excited."

"Well let's hurry up and eat. We can report and then go." Bridge said.

"I want to change." Z said with a smile. "We are going out!"

Everyone finished their food. Z and Bridge went to report to Cruger and Kat who were very pleased with the quick progress. Z had changed into more comfortable apparel and we left the base. We walked through New Tech City and it was peaceful. Normal. We finally got to the place we were meeting Jack at, the New Tech City Park.

"Jack!" Z yelled when she spotted him. Jack turned around waved. He ran over and met up with the rest of the team.

"Hey Z!" They hugged. After they released their hug, he hugged Syd. "Hey Syd." They released their hug. "'Sup Sky. Bridge." He gave Bridge a high five and Sky a pat on the back. He spotted me. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Emma." Z said to Jack. "She is in training."

"Yeah, Z and I are training her too." Bridge said.

"Alright," Jack said with a smile.

"Where's Ally?" Syd asked.

"With her parents," Jack said with a shrug. "She told me not to come. Apparently, they aren't in a good mood or something."

"Ok, so what are we going to do? We have the whole afternoon to ourselves." Z wondered.

"We're in the park. Let's play some Frisbee!" Bridge said. Syd took a Frisbee out of her bag.

"Alright then," Jack laughed. We found an open spot to play Frisbee.

* * *

We played Frisbee for what seemed like hours. I threw the Frisbee to Z who caught it. Just as she was about to throw it, they heard screams. Then Bridge, Z, Syd and Sky's morphers went off.

"What is it commander?" Sky asked urgently.

"There is a monster near your location." The commander said.

"We're on it." Sky said. "We've got to..." Before Sky could finish what he was saying the monster that Cruger told us about came into few.

"It is I, Momotsu."

"What is that thing?" Z asked.

"It looks to me like a giant shark." Jack said.

"Sorry Jack. We've got work to do." Z said. The four rangers took their morphers.

"Ready?" Sky said loudly.

"Ready!" Bridge, Z and Syd said together.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" The four of them morphed. Z went over to Jack and me.

"Jack. Keep her safe. Make sure she doesn't lose control of her emotions." Z said then ran off to help the others.

"What?" Jack said confused. I stood next to Jack. I closed my eyes.

_Keep it together. Don't lose control of your emotions. Keep calm. _I told myself over and over. I opened my eyes. I watched as Sky used his Delta Blasters to blast at the Momotsu. Bridge, Syd and Z were attacking him with their Delta Max Strikers. Everything seemed to be going well.

"This is no fun." Momotsu said and the next thing you know, Krybots surrounded the area. This time there were more than 200 hundred. Most of them fought the Rangers. Some of them came towards me. I backed away. The ground shook.

"Jack!" Z called from the fighting. "Her emotions control her powers. Keep her calm!" Z yelled and went back to fighting. Jack looked at me and then he started fighting the Krybots off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought of fire. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. They were on fire but then they stopped. Jack was still fighting along with the rest of the rangers. Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd finished off the Krybots surrounding them and they faced Momotsu.

"You guys deal with this creep. I'll help Jack." Z said and ran over to help finish the Krybots off. Sky, Syd and Bridge nodded and turned to face Momotsu. I saw Z and she helped Jack fight off the rest of the Krybots, or so I thought. Two Krybots came up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and the ground shook. Z and Jack turned and finished the Krybots off.

"You're under arrest." Sky said stepping forward.

"I don't think so." Momotsu laughed and vanished.

"He got away." Sky yelled. They rangers powered down.

"Thanks Jack." I said nearly shocked. Sky, Bridge and Syd made their way over to us. Z put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Z asked. I nodded.

"I'm a bit rusty in the fighting." Jack said. I started at him. From what I saw, I thought he was amazing.

"If that was rusty, what's good?" I asked. They all laughed.

"We should head back to base. Report to Cruger." Sky said in a serious tone.

"Good luck with that." Jack said.

"We need to do this again some time." Syd said.

"What fight Krybots?" Jack said. Syd glared at him. "I'm kidding."

"I'll call you later brother." I looked at Z. Jack and Z hugged.

"See ya." Jack and Syd hugged. Jack patted Bridge and Sky on the back. Jack went one way while we went the other.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Cruger asked as Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd stood in a line with their hands behind their backs.

"Sir, we were attacked. We would have had him if it wasn't for the Krybots." Sky said.

"Yeah, Commander there was like 300 or more." Z said in defense.

"They were an easy defeat but then Momotsu just vanished." Syd said. Cruger then turned to face me.

"And what about you?" Cruger turned towards me and I stood up straight. "What happened back there?"

"Um...well..." I stuttered. "The Krybots came towards me, and I got scared. Jack fought them away and I got control of my emotions again. Then two of them snuck up behind me and grabbed. If it was for Jack and Z, I wouldn't be here right now." I explained. Cruger sighed and went to sit at his desk.

"We don't know who is behind this so we have to keep our guard up." Cruger said urgently. "Cadet Carson. Cadet Delgado. You will continue with Cadet Richardson's training. Cadet Tate. Cadet Drew. You will then take Cadet Richardson and start battle training." Cruger ordered. The four rangers nodded.

"Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed," The five of us left the command center.

"Doggie," Kat said moving towards Cruger. "What are you thinking?"

"That evil wants Cadet Richardson and I don't know why." Cruger said slowly.

* * *

Review!

I am having issues thinking of names for monsters. If you have any ideas, message me the name and what they look like and when i use them, i will give u credit!


	4. Chapter 4

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney Does~

* * *

"Two training sessions in one day!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "TWO!"

"You're going to need it." Sky said. "Especially if the Krybots go after you again." I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Bridge and I are only training you on how to use your powers." Z said taking a seat next to me. "Sky and Syd are going to be doing battle training without powers."

"Just look at it as...training spilt in two." Bridge said. I glared at him.

"Trust me, it will come in handy." Sky pointed out.

"Alright, our afternoon plans were ruined, now what?" Syd asked.

"I think we should start our battle training with Emma, Syd." Syd looked at Sky.

"But..."

"No buts Syd. I'm going to get into so workout clothes and I will meet you two in the workout room." Sky walked at away. Syd folded her arms and she was glaring at Sky as he disappeared into his room. She turned around.

"This isn't fair." Syd complained.

"Maybe it will be a quick training." Z said.

"It better be." Syd said. "I want to have some fun."

"You two might want to get changed before Sky starts getting bossy." Z said, quickly adding, "no one wants that." I sighed and walked into my room. Syd also went to change. Sky left his room.

"Don't be too bossy." Z said.

"Or controlling." Bridge added.

"And she's new so she isn't going to catch on right away." Z said. "So go easy on her."

"Guys, relax. I'm only going to teach her the basics today." Sky said. Z and Bridge shrugged.

"I'm going to make some toast." Bridge walked away.

"I think I'm going to do some reading." Z headed to her room. Syd and I walked out of our rooms.

"Alright...let's get this over with." I said. Sky led the way out of the lounge. Syd and I looked at each other and followed.

* * *

Three hours later, Sky, Syd, and I walked back into the lounge. I literally collapsed on the couch. Z, who was sitting in one of the chairs reading, looked up. Bridge, who was sitting in a bean bag chair reading a comic, looked at Z then at me then back at Z.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Z asked me. She looked at Sky. "What did you do to her?"

"We just worked on her battle skills, nothing too big." Sky said. Syd folded her arms.

"Nothing to big?" Syd said astonished. "You over worked her." I tried to sit up but gave up because I was so worn out. Z moved towards me.

"I thought I told you to go easy on her." Z said to Sky.

"I did." Z rolled her eyes.

"Emma, do you need anything?" Z asked. "Maybe water or something to eat." I sat up.

"A shower..." I slowly got up and headed into my room. I grabbed my shower stuff and went to take a refreshing shower.

"Syd, what did you do during training?" Bridge asked.

"I helped demonstrate." Syd said, her arms still folded. "Then I sat back while he taught her. He didn't move on till she got it right."

"You're acting as if Grumm is back." Z shook her head. "Grumm is not back and he probably won't be back."

"You don't know that." Sky argued. "Who knows what evil is out there. We need to be prepared."

"That doesn't mean you can start bossing people around, Sky." Z said.

"Yeah," Syd agreed.

"Don't start pushing us to the extreme, especially Emma." Z added, "And I think today was a little extreme."

"I just want us to be prepared, is that a problem?" Sky complained.

"We don't know what we are up against." Z pointed out. "We can't be fully prepared if we don't know what we are up against." Cruger walked through the door.

"I was just doing my job."

"You job? Is it your job to boss people around and push them to the max? I don't think so."

"Enough!" Cruger barked. Z and Sky turned and stood up straight. Syd put her hands to her side and Bridge got up from his sit, dropping his comic book. "What is all this about? I haven't heard you guys fight like this in a long time."

"Sir, in all due respect, I was just doing my job." Sky said glancing at Z, who scoffed.

"Commander, he was training Emma this afternoon and over worked her." Z explained. "She came back and collapsed on the couch, which is not exactly normal." Cruger looked at Sky.

"Is this true?"

"I was only teaching her the basics. Maybe it is too hard for her to handle." Sky said.

"Sky, we were training for three hours. You made her repeat something if she didn't get it right and barely said anything if she got it right." Syd said, folding her arms yet again.

"You weren't doing anything." Sky said. Syd scoffed.

"You didn't let me."

"Enough." Cruger said once again. "You are a team, start acting like one." Cruger said.

"You said that the last time too." Bridge pitched in. "And it seemed to work...after awhile."

"Sky, you and Syd are to be training Emma together, not separately." Cruger said. "You both are to train her, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Sky and Syd said in unison.

"Z, I understand that you care for Emma."

"Like a sister."

"But training is going to be a little rough on her until she gets use to it." Cruger explained. Z nodded.

"Yes sir." Z said. Cruger turned to leave.

"Uh...sir...," Cruger turned around when Sky spoke. "We were wondering, who is behind this?" It took sometime before Cruger spoke.

"We are unsure of this now. Kat and I have been trying to figure this out."

"It isn't Grumm, is it?" Syd asked.

"No, it is not Grumm or Broodwing." Cruger said. "They are still in confinement." The rangers nodded.

"Get some rest." Cruger said before he left.

"It's not even seven o'clock yet." Bridge said silently.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Sky said. Syd, Bridge and Z watched him walk away. I came out of the bathroom in my new grey SPD uniform.

"That feels better." I said ruffling my hair. I looked up at Syd, Bridge and Z. "What?"

"You wanna get something to eat?" Z asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Most defiantly," I said. I quickly brought my stuff into my room and met up with the others. We went to get some dinner. "If I'm sore tomorrow, can I skip training?"

"No!" Syd, Bridge and Z said together which was kind of frightening.

* * *

We all joined Sky at the usually table with our trays. We sat in silence for awhile until Bridge said something.

"I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will. Yet I am the confidence of all to live and breathe on the terrestrial ball. What am I?" Z, Sky and Syd groaned.

"Crazy," Z said taking a bite out of her fruit cup.

"Annoying," Syd said opening her bottle of water.

"Tomorrow," I said and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Sky asked confused.

"Tomorrow... the answer to the riddle," I replied. "Never was and always to be, no one ever saw me nor ever will. We never actually see tomorrow." I took a drink of my soda. "I am the confidence of all. We all pray for tomorrow or we hope that tomorrow will be a better day."

"She has a point." Z said.

"At least someone is willing to answer Bridge's random riddles." Syd said with a smile.

"Alright," Bridge looked straight at me, "there was a man one night. He started to run straight forward. Then he turned left. Soon after, he turned left again. Then he started running toward home. When he got home there were two masked men waiting for him. Who were they?"

"The umpire and the catcher." I said with a smile. "The guy running was playing baseball." I continued to eat I could tell Bridge was trying to think of more. "Bridge, give it up. You won't be able to stump me that easy." I said with a smile. "When I was in school, I was really good at solving things. Math problems and riddles mostly."

"That'll come in handy here at SPD." Sky said approvingly.

"And keep Bridge busy." Z smiled. The rest of the time we sat in silence. Once we finished eating, everyone went into their rooms, except for me. I sat in the lounge on the couch; actually I was hanging upside down, but still. The door to the lounge opened and I didn't even move.

"Are you comfortable Cadet?" I shot up. Kat was standing behind the couch.

"Sorry..." I said nervously.

"Follow me." I sighed and got off the couch and followed Kat back to the command center. Once there I looked around, Cruger sat at his desk.

"Commander." I said politely.

"Emma," Cruger said and I looked at Cruger nervously. "It has come to my attention that you have not finished school." I sighed of relieve, thinking it was going to be a lot worse than it really was.

"I have not but..." Cruger stopped me.

"Kat has offered to finish your schooling." I stopped and my eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked confused, "When?"

"You'll be starting tomorrow." Kat said looking at me. "Is there a problem?"

"No...No problem...what time?"

"After your training and after you eat." Kat said and walked into her lab.

"So Sleep, train, train, eat and study. Sleep, train, train, eat and study." I said to myself. "Where's the fun?"

"Not everything is fun and games, Cadet." Cruger said to me. I sighed.

"Where's the break?" I asked. "I train my powers for four hours. I train with Sky until I nearly collapse. Then I eat and study until I can't study anymore." I sighed.

"Emma, trust me. Your training will come in handy." Cruger pointed out.

"I know." I put my elbows on the nearest hard service and put my head in my hands. "Just don't ask me to save the world on top of that." I took a deep breath. "Everyone is expecting so much out of me, I feel like I'm going to break." Cruger made his way over to me and put his hand, paw, on my shoulder.

"Everything will work out in the end." Kat entered again, this time with a small stack of books. She handed them to me. On top of the stack of the books she placed three notebooks, a few pencils, an eraser and a pen.

"Here's everything you need, we start tomorrow. I will come get you." Kat said and then walked back to her lab.

"I guess, I should be bringing all this into my room." I said to Cruger. I turned to leave.

"Cadet," I stopped and turned around. "How did you're training with Sky go?" I looked at Cruger and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like it." I said truthfully. "He was really demanding and thought everything had to be perfect before we moved on." I paused. "And he wasn't very supportive either. I think I learned more about Sky in the training session today than I did in the last three days here." Cruger nodded.

"That'll be all Cadet. Thank you." I nodded and left.

I walked through the door of the lounge and Z was sitting on the couch talking with Syd and Bridge. They all turned when I walked in.

"There you are." Z said then noticed the stuff I was holding. "What's that for?" She asked.

"School," I said simply.

"You're going to school?" Syd said.

"I'm thirteen." I pointed out. "Some people don't graduate until they are between the ages of seventeen and nineteen." I said.

"How are you going to go to school and do two training sessions at once?" Z asked.

"Kat's teaching me. And it's after the training sessions." I said vaguely. I brought the stuff into my room and headed back into the lounge. I sat down on the couch.

"Kat's going to be your school teacher, Syd and Sky are doing your battle training and Bridge and I are doing your power training." Z said then looked at me. "You are going to be so busy."

"What do you call a gorilla with bananas in his ear?" Bridge randomly said.

"Whatever you want, He can't hear you." I said with a sigh. "You're not going to stump me." I said with a smile. Bridge continued on thinking of another riddle. I turned and faced Z and Syd. "I know I'm going to be busy. I'm going to be so tired and I already feel like I'm over worked."

"Well it hasn't even started yet." Syd said and I groaned.

"Don't remind me!" I said as a laid upside down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" I heard Z say and I opened my eyes. Bridge walked over to the wall and did a handstand. I sat up.

"A handstand," Bridge said the obvious.

"Why?" Syd asked

"Well, gravity cause's idea's to go down to your head, that way your brain can soak them up better." Bridge stated.

"Idea's for what?" Z asked.

"Stuff."

"Bridge, I am defiantly not in the mood to answer any more riddles." I said hanging upside down again. "It's been a stressful day already and I'm starting to get a headache."

"I got it!" Bridge said getting back onto his feet and fixing his SPD jacket.

"Got what?" Syd and Z said together.

"If it's another riddle...." I started but Bridge shook his head.

"No...Not another riddle. Momotsu."

"What about him?" Syd asked.

"Momotsu left, right?" Syd, Z and I nodded. "He'll be back, but this time he must be coming back with more reinforcements."

"They usually do." Syd stated. "But Momotsu had like three hundred Krybots beforehand. What more reinforcements does he need?"

"Maybe a friend?" Z said looked at Syd. "Twice the trouble with the Krybots."

"They are after something." Syd said.

"Or someone." I said still hanging upside down.

"What are you saying?" Z asked.

"They are after someone." I said again. "And that someone is most likely me." I sat up. "Since the Krybots are so keen on capturing me."

"She has a point." Bridge said sitting back down in the bean bag chair. "The first night we met you, you were running away from Krybots. The second time we meet you...Sir Laughsalot and Krybots. Then Momotsu and Krybots."

"And they kept coming after me until they were all destroyed. If it wasn't for Z and then Jack, who knows what would happened." I smiled. "And I don't want to find out."

"We better get some sleep." Z said standing up. "We have training in the morning." Bridge, Syd and I stood up. "Good night!" We all went into our rooms.

_

* * *

_

A young lady and a young man made their way towards an orphanage. The put a little girl down on the step. "Emily, you have got to stay here." The woman said slowly. "Know that Mommy and Daddy love you but you can't live with us." The young child started to cry. "Give this to the person who finds you." The man hands the child an envelope. The woman and the man kissed the child before ringing the door bell and leaving. The door to the orphanage opened. An older woman stood at the door. "Oh you poor child, you must be freezing." The woman picked the crying girl up. "Where are your parents?" The child shrugged and handed the woman the envelope. The woman opened the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Orphanage owner. My name is Emily Marie Richardson and I am three years old. My birthday is May 14

_th__ and my parents died in a fire just recently and I have no other family." The woman put the letter back in the envelope and held me tight. "Come with me. I have a nice place for you." The woman carried the child into the house._

I shoot up just as my door open. I started to get angry.

"It's 6:30, I was wondering if you were...." Z started but stopped. "Hey. What's going on?" She made her way over to me. "Control your angry."

"They didn't die...they abandoned me..." I huffed on the verge of tears and screaming.

"Get dressed. I have an idea." I looked at Z. "Trust me. I'll tell Bridge we are going to start early." Z left and I got dressed. I entered the lounge.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, still angry. Bridge and Z headed to the work-out room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. Bridge grabbed the punching bag and held it in his hands.

"Go take a whack at the punching bag and tell us about your dream." I walked over to the punching bag and threw a punch at it.

"Well...um...it started out with two adults, my parents. They...um...stopped at an orphanage and then they set a child down, who ended up being me. They said that I had to stay there and they said that they love me but I can't stay with them anymore. They handed me an envelope before ringing the door bell and running off." I didn't notice that as I continued explaining my dream, I was punching harder. "I was three and they abandoned me to an orphanage where I spent the ten worse years of my live!" I punched the bag so hard the Bridge ended up falling over. Z helped Bridge up.

"Whoa..." Bridge said shaking his head and then fixing his shirt. "That was a strong arm." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry....didn't mean too."

"How do you feel?" Z asked me.

"That felt good." I said running my hand through my hair.

"You controlled your powers too." Z said with a smile. "When you need to get anger out....punch something." Z smiled. "It works." I nodded.

"That helped a lot." I said and I huffed.

"I think our works done." Z said. "Don't you Bridge." Bridge nodded. "Alright, we will report to Cruger and Kat while you go get some breakfast." I nodded again.

"Sounds good." I said. I headed back to the lounge while Z and Bridge went to report to Cruger and Kat. I grabbed and apple and sat on the couch. RIC came into the lounge and over towards me. "Hi RIC." I said. He dropped a red ball at my feet and then looked at me, making a sheep sound at the same time. "You wanna play?" I picked up the ball and threw it towards the door. RIC chased after it like a regular dog and brought it back and dropped it. I started play fetch RIC until Bridge, Z, Cruger and Kat entered. RIC dropped the ball. "Not now RIC." I said after I stood up.

"Emma, Bridge and Z tell me you learned how to control your powers, especially your anger." Cruger said. I nodded.

"Yes Sir it is."

"Very good." He said. "I don't find any reason to continue with your training in the morning." He added. "Just make sure you continue to control your powers." I nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"They also told me about your dream." I looked at the floor.

"I'm over it. If they come looking for me, I won't care. I'm done with them." I said sourly. "I really wish that they would have actually died in a fire then abandoning me. At least then I would still love them." I said. Then I sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Understandable." Cruger said. "We will talk later about the battle training." I nodded and Cruger left. Kat followed. Z sat down next to me.

"Are you going to be ok?" I nodded. Z sighed. "Alright. I'm here if you want to talk." I picked up the red ball and threw it at the door again and RIC chased after it.

"Thanks." I said as RIC dropped the ball at my feet. I threw the ball again and the three of us were quiet for the longest time until Sky woke up. This time when I threw the ball RIC didn't bring it to me, he dropped it at Sky's feet. Sky picked it up and threw the ball and made his way towards the couch.

"What happened to early morning training?" Sky asked as RIC brought the ball back to him. Sky picked it up and threw it again.

"Cruger said I was done after this morning."

"It's only eight." Sky stated.

"It's a long story that I am not in the mood to share at the moment, alright." I said annoyed but controlled it. Sky picked up the ball that RIC dropped at his feet.

"Alright." Sky said as he started to get relaxed. "So...do you want to start training early today?" Sky asked casually. "And start earlier tomorrow."

"Do I get to sleep in tomorrow?" I asked simply. "Like until nine." Sky looked at her.

"Yes." Z said before Sky did. "You start school at about six in the evening and Sky and Syd don't need you until after lunch."

"Sweet." I said lying down on the couch. Sky continued to play more fetch with RIC. Z was quietly reading on the chair and Bridge was making himself some toast. I was nearly asleep when Syd entered.

"No training today?" She asked as I moved over on the couch so she could sit down.

"Cruger said she could be done." Z stated. "Emma, go lay down in your bed. You're not going to miss anything." I got up and went into my room to lie down. I feel asleep instantly.

"What was her dream about?" Sky asked leaning forward. Syd looked confused.

"Dream? What dream?" She asked.

"Emma had a dream about her parents." Z started. "It started out as a young couple we walked to an orphanage. They set a little girl down, aka Emma, and told her that she had to stay here and not with them." Sky and Syd still looked confused. "Her parents didn't die in a fire like she thought they did. They abandoned her."

"That's terrible." Syd said shocked. Z nodded.

"We took her to the fitness room and had her punch the punching bag. It seemed to do the trick. She was mad but in complete control of her powers." Z smiled. "We explained that to Cruger and he said she was done."

"That easy?" Sky said not sure if what they were saying was true.

"Yeah." Z said with a smirk on her face. "Lighten up, Sky. Just because she's a newbie doesn't mean that she doesn't catch on fast."

"Ranger's report to the command center immediately," Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z sighed. They got to their feet and headed to the command center.

* * *

In the command Center Cruger sat at his desk. The rangers entered. They stood up straight with their hands behind their backs.

"At ease, cadets." The rangers relaxed. Cruger moved from his desk. "I have a mission for you." "Bridge, Sky. I want you two to find out more information about Momotsu." Sky and Bridge nodded.

"Find Piggy." Z said to them. "Piggy always knows what's going on." Bridge and Sky nod.

"Z, I want you to walk around town and keep an eye on things." Z nodded.

"What about me?" Syd asked folding her arms. "What do I do?"

"You are going to continue with Cadet Richardson's battle training."

"Yes!" Syd exclaimed.

"Sir, isn't that my job as well?" Sky asked.

"Sky...I need to tell you something." Cruger said quietly.

"Yes Sir, what is it?"

"She doesn't like you." Cruger said honestly. Z, Bridge and Syd started to laugh and Cruger started to chuckle. Sky smiled slight.

"Alright...Come on Bridge, let's find Piggy." Sky and Bridge left.

"I'll go change and I'll head out myself." Z left.

"Alright...I will start Emma's training shortly." Syd left too.

"Doggie, I think I found what we were looking for." Kat said.

* * *

What is it that Kat and Cruger are looking for? Is Bridge right about Momotsu returning with Reinforcements or will he return at all?

Review! Please. Let me know what you think. I am planning on making a sequal for this soon enough. Im working on the story and the chapters may just get shorter. Who knows. Keep a look out for a new story called Pokemon Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does~

* * *

My training session with Syd went a lot better than it did the day before. Syd made it a lot more fun and was less strict, unlike Sky. That evening, everyone meet up for dinner. Z, Bridge and Sky just returned from their uninformative missions. It was late evening and everyone was still up talking.

"Are you sure Piggy was telling the truth?" Z asked.

"We even tried bribing him with rotten food. That didn't work." Bridge stated. "And since we can't use his now destroyed restaurant as a way to get information out of him, we can't really tell..."

"Well we should have called Jack; maybe he could get some information out of Piggy." Z stated.

"We'll we're never going to know." Syd said with a sigh. "Maybe information will just turn up."

"Information doesn't just 'turn up', Syd. It has to be found." Sky stated.

"Whatever. We can't do anything about it now, so...we just might as well let it go until we get even the slightest lead to help us." Z stated.

"I agree with Z," Syd agreed. Bridge nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get some rest." I said getting to my feet.

"Good idea, we all should get some rest." Sky said getting to his feet. Z, Syd and Bridge got to their feet. We all went to get some sleep.

About two a clock in the morning, the alarm went off. I jolted awake. I heard Bridge next door fall out of bed. I ran out of my room where Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge meet up.

"Ready?" Sky yelled.

"Ready!" Z, Bridge and Syd yelled.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They transformed into their ranger uniforms. They headed off into town. I ran to the command center.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"Take a look." Kat said moving away from the screen.

"Momotsu." I gasped. "And they rangers were right, he did bring a friend." Kat looked at me. "They were discussing it two nights ago. Bridge brought it up." I watched the rangers, my friends, fight and they were...losing.

"Doggie." Kat turned towards the commander. "They need your help."

"Kat, you know what to do." Cruger said as he got up from his desk. "SPD EMERGENCY." Cruger transformed into the Shadow Ranger. He left.

"Rangers, Shadow is on his way." Kat said in the intercom.

"Thanks Kat." Sky's voice said. Kat turned and faced me. "Follow me." Kat entered her lab and I followed. "Boom, what are you doing?" Kat asked a dishwater blonde hair male.

"Um..." Boom knocked something on the desk over and went to pick it up and tripped.

"Boom, go monitor the rangers." Kat said picking up the stack of folders Boom knocked over.

"Uh...yes Kat." And Boom left. Kat sat down at her computer.

"Emma. Cruger and I have got a very important mission for you." I moved towards Kat's desk. "It's dangerous and risky but we believe you're up to the challenge." Kat explained.

"I'm listening." I said interested.

"You need to get captured by the enemy."

"What?"

"We need to find where they are hidden and fast." Kat explained. "We know it is risky but Cruger agrees that you are ready."

"Do the Rangers know?" Kat shook her head. "Alright, what exactly is the plan?"

"Like I said, you have to get captured by the enemy. We will be able to pinpoint your location with this." Kat handed me a small watch. "Put this on. It's a tracker and we will be able to find you once you get captured." I nodded as I put the watch on.

"I'll get dressed." I headed back to my room and Kat entered the Command Center. Boom looked at Kat and then went back to watch the battle. I got dressed quickly and headed back to the Command Center. Kat turned.

"You know what to do." I nodded and left the SPD Base.

* * *

I ran to the scene of the battle. What was my plan of action to get captured? Then I noticed that the rangers were still fighting Krybots. Momotsu and the newest monster spotted me.

"Our plan is bound to succeed." Momotsu said with an awkward laugh. "Hammerhead, you know what to do!" The newest monster, Hammerhead, made his way towards me. Z turned around just in time to see Hammerhead grab me and in a puff of gray smoke.

"NO!" Z yelled. The Krybots disappeared along with Momotsu. "Commander! They got Emma!" Z yelled. Shadow made his way to the area where I disappeared and picked up the watch that I should be wearing.

"This isn't good." Cruger said quietly.

* * *

Back at the SPD Base, Cruger and Kat were trying hard to track me down. Z was pacing back and forth and was finally taken out of the Command Center by Bridge and Syd.

"What was she doing at the battle any way?" Sky asked Cruger and Kat.

"We should have had a plan B." Kat sighed and shook her head. "I should have known."

"Kat, Emma's disappearance wasn't your fault. It was both of ours for thinking it was time for her to set out for the mission."

"Mission, what mission?" Sky asked confused.

"Sky, we will explain later." Cruger snapped. Sky nodded.

"Yes Sir." Sky said before he left for the lounge.

"Kat, keep looking," Cruger said. Kat nodded.

* * *

Sky entered the lounge.

"I want to go out there and look for her." Z said as she continued to pace around.

"Z, so do we but we can't. Cruger won't allow it." Bridge said.

"Why was she there anyway?" Syd wondered.

"Cruger and Kat said something about a Mission." Sky said taking at sit on the couch.

"Mission? What mission?" Z asked confused.

"Don't know exactly. Cruger and Kat won't say." Sky said. "And we don't have much to do so we might as well get some rest." Sky got up and headed to his room. Z sat down on the couch.

"I don't think I could sleep." Z said.

"Same here." Syd said, sitting next to Z. Not too long afterwards, Bridge was asleep sprawled out on the floor and Syd was asleep on Z's shoulder and Z was asleep on Syd's head.

* * *

Kat worked in the dark; it was late, or early, since it was early morning. Cruger entered.

"Kat, get some sleep." Cruger said moving closer to her.

"Doggie, I have no clue where she could be. I can't find any trace on her." Kat shook her head. "She could be gone forever."

"Emma will not be gone forever. We will find her and we won't stop until we do but it won't work if you are exhausted."Cruger said. "Get some rest and continue in the morning." Kat sighed. "That's an order."

"Yes Sir." Kat said with a smirk and headed off to bed.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was in a cage and I was the only thing in it. I looked at my wrist where the watch had been. My eyes grew wide. The watch had fallen off of my wrist when Hammerhead captured me. This wasn't good. I looked around. There was a door, there had to be, I just couldn't find it. I sat down on the ground and started to think.

* * *

Kat was up and working again before the rangers were even awake. Cruger entered the lounge. He noticed that Bridge, Z and Syd were asleep.

"Rangers." He said loud enough to make all three of them jump. They turned and spotted Cruger. They jumped up and stood up straight. "At ease." They relaxed. Bridge fixed his hair. Sky entered from his room and joined his friends. "Cadets, about Emma..."

"Did you find her?" Z asked quickly.

"No, but Kat is still looking." Cruger told them. "Kat and I sent Emma on a dangerous mission," Cruger paused. "We believed that she was ready. The plan, however, didn't go as planned. The watch that I picked up was really a tracker."

"We've got to find her." Syd said quickly.

"There is nothing any of us can do right now until we know her location." Cruger said. "I don't want any of you to go looking for her. She could be anywhere and you are needed here. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The four of them said.

"Good." Cruger left. Z, Syd and Bridge sat down. Sky got some water before he sat down.

"Now what?" Syd asked.

"I guess we wait." Bridge said.

_

* * *

_

That's it!

I thought. I stood up and smiled. Then I stopped. I started to think again. _'Got it,'_ I figured after like ten minutes later. If Kat can't track me, then I will just have to give them a hint to where I was. Brilliant, I just had to let my emotion's take control. They can track that kind of stuff, so they said. I had to get angry, real angry. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pictured the dream. I pictured them leaving me alone, abandoned. Not knowing if they were alive or if they were dead. I wanted to scream. _Let your emotions control your powers, just this once!_ I opened my eyes and brought my hands up. They were on fire.

* * *

"Doggie! I found her!" Kat said. Cruger made his way towards the monitor. "She knows we're looking for her." Kat looked at Cruger. "That means she planned this."

~In the lounge~

"Guys look outside." Bridge said. Z, Sky and Syd looked out the window. "The storm came out of nowhere. Sky looked at Bridge and then at Z and Syd.

"Rangers to the Command Center." The four rangers exchanged glances and ran to the command center.

"Rangers, Kat has located Cadet Richardson." Cruger said. Z and Syd smiled. Bridge smiled as well and gave a high five to Z.

"Where is she, Sir?" Z asked.

"The old warehouse by the docks." The rangers nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Review! What will the rangers find when they got to resuce Emma? And who is behind all the new monster reappearance? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does~

* * *

_I need to get out of this cage._ I said pacing around. I tried using fire but I just got shocked instead. I heard noises from outside. Next thing I know, the wall in front of me exploded. I ducked and shielded my head. I looked up.

"Emma!"

"Z!" I laughed. My plan worked. Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z ran towards the cage, behind them was Cruger. They were all in their ranger outfits. "I'm so glad my plan worked." I smiled. "Now get me out of here!" I added quickly. Bridge looked around.

"What's this?" Bridge reached for what looked like a door knob.

"No! Don't touch that!" I yelled but I was too late. Bridge went flying across the room.

"Bridge!" Z, Sky, Syd and I yelled. Bridge stood up and demorphed. He shook his head.

"Ouch..."

"Bridge, are you ok?" Syd asked. Bridge nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"I tried to warn you..." I said nervously. "Sorry I wasn't quick enough."

"Remember when we were trapped by Grumm?" Bridge said moving closer to the cage. Cruger, Z, Sky and Syd nodded. "This is pretty much like the cage we were trapped in." Bridge looked at it. "And the doors opened like a ladybug's wings." Bridge continued to look around.

"Bridge, the way the doors opened was from the outside." Sky pointed out. Bridge continued to look around and as Bridge made his way around the cage.

"I have no idea where the door would be. I woke up in here." I stated. Bridge continued to walk around and suddenly, the walls of the cage moved. I jumped back in shock but then walked out of the cage. I hugged Bridge. "You did it!" I smiled and turned around. "So that's where the door is..."

"We should get you out of here." Z said coming up to my side. I looked at her. Just then Momotsu and Hammerhead entered the warehouse with about 100 Krybots. "Like now."

"No, I'm staying. I can help!" I told Z. "Commander?" Cruger nodded. I smiled.

"Ready Rangers!" Cruger said standing in front.

"Ready!" Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge and I said in unison. And we all went into battle. I was fighting two Krybots at once and I was moving on quickly thanks to the battle moves Syd and Sky taught me. After I defeated those two, about another five surrounded me, this time I used my powers. I shoot fire from my hands hitting Krybot after Krybot. After the Krybots were finished, the six of us stood in front of Hammerhead and Momotsu.

"You're under arrest!" Sky yelled stepping forward.

"You'll never catch us!" Momotsu and Hammerhead went to move but I stopped them. Using my powers, I conquered up a wall of roots. They turned around. I smiled and froze their feet to the cement ground.

"RIC!" Sky threw a bone in the air and RIC caught it, transforming into a canon.

"CANINE CANON!" The rangers yelled. "Fire!" Momotsu and Hammerhead were hit with a big blast of fire.

"Confinement mode." The Rangers' said and Momotsu and Hammerhead were in confinement. Z, Sky and Syd powered down.

"Let's head back to Base." Cruger said.

* * *

When I got to the SPD base I went right to bed and I was able to miss battle training for the day. When I woke up, it was pass lunch and no one was around. I quickly ate and sat down with my math book and started studying. The door the lounge entered.

"Studying hard, Emma?" I turned to face Kat.

"Just finishing up the problems from last night," I told Kat. "Where is everybody?" I asked. Kat closed my math book.

"Having some fun," Kat said, sitting down next to me. I looked at Kat.

"But I need to finish my math..." I said trailing off.

"Follow me." Kat said with a small smile. She got off the couch and I followed her to the Command Center. Kat entered the Command Center and she went into her office. I stopped at the doorway. Kat grabbed a wooden box off of her desk and made her way over to me. She opened it. Inside the box was an SPD morpher. I looked at Kat confused.

"Take it." Kat said. "It's yours." I hesitated and reached for it. I picked it and examined it carefully.

"I'm not ready for this....I can't be..." I stuttered.

"Cruger says you are and I agree with him. You are a fast learner, Emma. Just because you got this morpher, doesn't mean your training is coming to an end." I nodded. Kat smiled. I put the morpher in its place on my belt.

"I won't let any of you down, I promise." Kat smiled. "I'm going to go finish my math homework. See you later tonight." And I left the Command Center and went back to the lounge where I continued my math homework.

* * *

After my school session with Kat, I joined Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky in the lounge.

"We still have no clue who's behind these attacks." Sky said disapprovingly.

"And we will figure it out shortly." Syd pointed out. "We always do, don't we?" Z nodded.

"We figured out Grumm right away." Sky pointed out.

"Cruger knew about him." Syd said.

"We're just going to have to keep looking." I said simply.

"We?" Z asked.

"They want to capture me. The best thing I could do was find out who is behind this." I stated. "I have the right to know."

"Rangers to the Command Center."

"I wonder what this is about." Z said as the five of us left the lounge and to the Command Center. We entered the Command Center.

"Rangers, we got information on who is behind this." Cruger informed.

"From who?" Syd asked surprised.

"Another planet," Kat said.

"We'll what are we up against?" Syd asked.

"His name is Darkwizard. He is wanted in approximately ten other planets." Kat stated.

"A wanted criminal? We've dealt with them before we can do it again." Sky said.

"This is different Sky." Cruger said. "He has powers unlike we've ever seen." The alarms went off. Kat turned to the screen.

"Rangers, trouble in the northern district."

"Go!" Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z nodded and left. I stood there. "Emma, go!" I nodded and followed.

* * *

Review! Who is causing trouble down in the northern district? Will the Rangers be able to stop them? What color will Emma's ranger suit be? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does~

* * *

We got to the scene.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Let's just deal with these things, alright." I told Sky.

"Let's get to work. Darkwizard isn't going to appreciate it if we don't get this iron!" A green slimy monster said.

"FREEZE, SPD!" Sky yelled. The green slime monster turned around.

"Not the Power Rangers!" He said. "Krybots, do Blobster's bidding!" Blobster laughed. The Krybots moved closer to us.

"Ready?" Sky said, bring his morpher up.

"Ready!" Z, Syd and Bridge said bringing their morphers us. I did the same with my morpher.

"Ready."

"Where'd you get that?" Z asked.

"Kat gave it to me." I said. "Let's go now!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" We yelled. Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z and I transformed into our ranger outfits. I was the White Ranger.

"Awesome." I said, holding out my arm so I could examine the suit. I was the White Ranger. "This is so cool!"

"Focus!" Sky yelled and I turned to face the Krybots. We started fighting. Z and Syd were fighting off some Krybots off. There weren't too many of them but they were still a handful. We finished them off quickly.

"Now Blobster has to deal with the rangers himself!" Blobster brought his hands to mouth and then moved them quickly, shooting green goop at the rangers. I dodge the blast and so did Bridge but Z, Syd and Sky got a direct hit.

"Gross!" Syd yelled in disgust. The Blobster laughed. Sky, Syd, and Z demorphed. They looked confused.

"Come on; let's get out of the way!" Z said. She and Syd ran behind a bush. Syd dragged Sky with her.

"Three down two to go." He started aiming his goop towards Bridge and me. Bridge rolled out of the way and I jumped behind some bushes.

"Delta Blaster!" Bridge yelled, aiming his delta blaster at Blobster. Direct hit. Blobster looked angry, or so I thought.

"You haven't seen the last of me Rangers!" Blobster, along with two tons of iron disappeared.

"Great! We lost him!" Sky said angry.

"What was that stuff?" Z asked.

"Whatever it was, it made us demorph." Sky said.

"Power down." Bridge and I demorphed.

"I wish we could bring this stuff to Kat so she can look at it." Sky said. Just then RIC made his way over to us.

"What do you got there RIC?" Bridge bent down and RIC dropped something at Bridge's feet. Bridge picked it up. "Good boy RIC." Bridge said. "Just what we needed a syringe." Bridge got a sample of the goop into the syringe.

"Come on, let's head back to base." Sky said as Bridge got to his feet.

* * *

We entered the command center. Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd stood up straight with their hands behind their back, I did the same.

"At ease cadets." Cruger said standing in front of us. We all relaxed. Cruger stood in front of us. "So do you want to explain how an enemy got away with two tons of iron?" We all glanced around and looked at each other with unease. "Well?"

"Blobster shot some type of goop at us, sir, and it kind of made Z, Syd and Sky demorphed without them demorphing themselves." Bridge explained. "And it was only me and Emma left."

"And with all due respect, commander, I had no clue what I was doing." Emma said quickly.

"But, uh, we did get a sample of the goop that the monster threw at us." Bridge said, handing the syringe to Kat. Kat examined it.

"I'll see what I can find out." Kat said and quickly got to work.

"Why would the Darkwizard need iron?" Syd asked once Kat left.

"We don't know. That's why we need to make sure evil doesn't get their hands on anymore metals." Cruger said. "They might just want to make a new ship, and we don't have time to deal with one of those." Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z nodded. "Dismissed." We turned to leave. "Emma." I turned around as well as Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd.

"Go on. I will see you in a bit." I told them and they left. "Yes Commander?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, instead of battle training with Sky and Syd you will have battle training with me." My eyes grew wide as I looked at the Commander in shock.

"Sir? Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. "I can be quite a handful."

"Tomorrow." Cruger said. "Dismissed." I nodded and left.

* * *

Sorry it so short.

Review! Will the Rangers be able to track down Blobster? Will Sky, Syd and Z be able to morph again soon? Why does Blobster need Iron? Stay tuned!

~Question for my readers. Beside's the Krybots and Blueheads, what were the ones with the orange heads called? I am drawing a huge blank on that.~


	8. Chapter 8

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does~

* * *

I entered the lounge and sat down next to Z on the couch.

"Are you in trouble?" Syd asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Sky, Syd, Commander Cruger is taking your training session tomorrow." Sky and Syd looked at each other.

"For?" Sky asked.

"I'm training with him tomorrow instead."

"Good Luck with that." Syd said quickly.

"Why?" I asked slowly. Now I was nervous.

"He's tough." Sky said.

"I remember when we first went up against the Shadow Ranger. We were defeated." Bridge said quickly. "But because of that we became better rangers, so I think."

"Was it really that hard?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Define hard." Z said and I sighed.

"That's not what I want to hear." They laughed. "I have no idea what Commander will teach me."

"Probably fighting," Syd stated.

"Oh really, I thought he would teach me how to fly." I said sarcastically. "Of course fighting, but will it be with weapons or maybe it'll be magic."

"It will most likely be with weapons. Cruger doesn't use magic. He has the Shadow Saber." Sky pointed out.

"Oh well. I'm just going to have to live with what comes at me tomorrow at training."

"That's the spirit." Z said with a smile.

"Speaking of training," Sky trailed off. Syd and I got to our feet.

"We'll get ready." We said slowly before heading to our rooms. Sky smiled.

"I'm going to get changed. See ya." Sky got to his feet and went into his room.

* * *

Training didn't take as long as I thought it would, thankfully. I was able to prove to Sky that you can still have a little fun while training. It took him awhile to believe that, but soon enough, Syd and I were able to convince him. The three of us got cleaned up and afterwards, it was time to eat.

"Sky, you just have to get use to trying new things." I said, setting my tray down on the table and sat down.

"It was fun, admit it." Syd said with a smile. "You know you want to."

"It was a different way of training." Sky admitted. "Maybe it was a little too fun."

"There is no such thing as too much fun." I smiled.

"So the training today went well, I figure." Z said. I nodded. "That's good." I looked at the nearest clock.

"I have to meet up with Kat soon; I better finish eating before I am late." I said and I started eating.

"How is your schooling going anyway?" Bridge asked.

"Good. The two things I hate doing are History and Science, but I do what I have to do." I explained to them. "History is just so boring; I don't think anything can make it fun." I laughed.

"It will get better." Z told me. I smiled.

"Whatever." I laughed. I finished my food. "Gotta go." I quickly left to get my books and went to meet Kat.

* * *

I finished my schooling with Kat and headed back to the lounge. I heard Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky talking. They were talking about me. I stopped outside the lounge to listen.

"What were Kat and Commander thinking, giving Emma a morpher? She is definitely not ready for the challenges that come with it." It was Sky.

"I agree with you Sky, but there is nothing we can do about it." That was Syd. "We are just going to have to support Commander's and Kat's decision to give Emma a morpher. Maybe they know something we haven't figured out yet." I sighed. "Besides, she hasn't had any proper training."

"I didn't have any proper training when I got my morpher." That was Z. "Besides, we continued training after we got our morphers anyway. So what difference does it have?"

"There is none, is there?" Bridge's voice stated. I leaned up against the wall.

"No there isn't a difference." Z stated. "And that is why we should help Emma in any way we can." I decided to make my entrance. I entered the lounge. "Oh hey Emma," Z said. I looked at the books in my hand.

"I have some work to do." I said before heading into my room. The door closed behind me and I took a deep breath. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I knew I had to keep control of my powers if I was going to cry, which I knew I would. I set my books on my bed and opened my math, which seemed to be the only homework I ever got, and started doing the math problems Kat had assigned. I couldn't focus, so I closed my book and I put my stuff away. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

Out in the lounge, Z knew something was wrong. She looked at her friends.

"Do you think she overheard us?" Z asked as she glanced at my door.

"No doubt about it." Sky said quickly. "Usually after her school sessions with Kat, she hangs around with us and chats. Today, however, that doesn't seem to be the case."

"She most definitely overheard the conversation then." Bridge said.

"Now I feel bad." Syd said. "I mean, what if we hurt her feelings?"

"It's the price one pays on being part of the SPD team." Syd scoffed.

"You never did have a heart, did you?" Syd asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me dump my water on you again." Sky warned. Syd rolled her eyes and they laughed.

"I still can't believe you got him to laugh." Z said with a smile. "He was such a sour puss, it was amazing."

"Yes, but then he got in trouble. All hope's of laughing gone, until we played some Light Ball." Bridge said.

"Speaking of Light Ball, wanna play?" Sky said with an evil grin on his face. Bridge looked at Z and Syd and they smiled. They ran to their rooms to grab their Light Ball gloves. All forgetting about what had just happen.

* * *

Going to try to keep the chapters short.

Review! What is Cruger going to teach Emma? Will the Blobster return? Will Kat find a reverse of the goop that Blobster shot at the rangers? Is Emma over thinking what her friends said? Stay tuned!

~Still trying to find out what the ones with the orange heads called? IF anyone figures it out, let me know! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

~I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does~

* * *

I woke up early that morning, before anybody else. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I made sure I had my morpher on me and I left my room. I headed out of the lounge and looked around. I didn't see anybody, so I made my way towards the command center. I entered. No one was there either, or so I thought. I was about to leave when I heard a noise from behind me. I jumped and put my fists in the air. It was just Boom. I relaxed.

"What are you doing sneaking around, Boom?" I asked quietly.

"Well…I…um was just working….on something." Boom stuttered. I nodded.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone." I said with a smile. "If you don't tell anyone what we talk about." Boom nodded.

"Ok."

"What can you tell me about the weapons that go with my ranger suit?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy." Boom said. "You got your Delta Enforcer and your Delta Blaster." I nodded. "Then you also got SWAT mode." I looked confused.

"SWAT mode?"

"Oh, it's like an upgrade on your SPD outfit." I nodded slowly. "It's hard to explain, but your Delta Enforcer goes with that. Wish I could be more help."

"No, Boom, thank you. That is what I needed to know. Because of you, I know more about my ranger suit then I did five minutes ago." I patted Boom on the back. "Thanks. And remember. We didn't have this conversation." Boom nodded and I left. I left the command center and I left the SPD base.

* * *

Z woke up and joined Bridge and Sky out in the lounge. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and Syd was getting cleaned up. Z sat down on the couch.

"Where's Emma?" Z asked looking around. "Usually she gets up before 9."

"Apparently not today," Sky said not looking up from his book. Z shook her head.

"I really think we should have done something last night. She must have overheard us talking about her." Syd said as she entered and sat down next to Z. "Besides, Sky, you were the one that started the conversation. You should apologize."

"You agreed with me." Sky pointed out. "You are as much to blame for this as me."

"She's only 13. What was I suppose to say?" Syd asked.

"You could have said nothing." Z pointed out. "It would have been better then saying what you did say." Syd shrugged.

"I feel bad the way it is. Don't keep reminding me." Syd stood up. "I'll go talk to Emma." Syd walked over and knocked on my door. "Emma, can we talk." The door didn't open. Syd looked at the others and knocked on my door again. My door opened but I wasn't inside. Syd popped her head in my room and looked around. She turned to face her friends. "She's not in there." She walked away from my room.

"Maybe she's with the Commander." Sky said.

"Rangers to the Command Center."

"I guess we'll find out." Bridge said. The four of them made their way to the command center.

* * *

Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky entered the command center. They stood up straight.

"At ease." The rangers relaxed. "Where is Cadet Richardson?" Cruger asked.

"That's what we were wondering too. She isn't in her room. We thought she was here with you and Kat, but I guess we were wrong." Z stated. Boom entered the command center with a stack of paper. He set the papers on Kat's desk. Kat turned and looked at him.

"Boom." Kat said his name. Boom nearly knocked over the papers he put on Kat's desk.

"Y...yes?" Boom stuttered.

"Have you seen Emma?" Kat asked casually.

"Um..." Boom shook his head quickly and Kat suspected something.

"Are you sure?" Boom looked away. "Tell the truth, Boom."

"I saw her this morning, but I didn't talk to her, no. Why would I talk to her?" Boom stuttered. Kat looked at Boom.

"Where'd she go?" Kat asked.

"Um...I don't know." Boom said. The alarm went off. Kat turned towards the screen.

"Blobster's back." Kat said. Sky, Z and Syd sighed. The four of them grabbed their morphers.

"Ready?" Sky asked.

"Ready!" Z, Syd and Bridge.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" The only one to morph was Bridge. Sky rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Sky said in anger. "Only one ranger to defeat the monster." Cruger grabbed his morpher.

"Kat, try to find Emma." Kat nodded. "SPD EMERGENCY!" Cruger became the shadow ranger. "Let's go Bridge." Bridge and Cruger left.

* * *

I took a walk around town, just to clear my head. Everything was happening so fast. Everything at once was thrown at me and it has been nearly a week. Just a few days ago I was an orphan living in the streets and today, I'm part of something much bigger. I'm an SPD ranger and I have to help save the world from evil. I got out of my trance when I heard screaming. People were running towards me and then the Blobster came into few.

"Great." I grabbed my morpher just as Bridge and the Commander came into the scene.

"Emma, there you are." Bridge said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, just went for a walk." I brought my morpher up. "SPD EMERGENCY!" I morphed. "Let's finish this creep off once and for all." Cruger and Bridge nodded.

"SWAT mode!" Bridge and I said together. I looked at my suit. This was so awesome. Boom was right. It was definitely an upgrade to the original suit. "Delta Enforcer."

"Shadow Saber." Bridge and I stood on opposite sides of Cruger. "Ready Rangers?"

"Ready!" Bridge and I said in unison. "Delta Enforcers!" We started shooting at the Blobster. Direct hit. Cruger ran behind the Blobster during the blasts and came up behind him. Cruger took his Shadow Saber and sliced downward on the Blobster. The Blobster laughed.

"That tickled." The Blobster turned around.

"That didn't even leave a mark!" Bridge commented. I thought long and hard.

"That's it!" I said. I stepped forward. "Power down." I demorphed. "Commander, move!" I yelled. Cruger looked up and dodged an attack the Blobster had set his way. Cruger made his way back towards Bridge and I.

"What are you doing?" Bridge asked.

"Watch and learn." I told Bridge. "If this doesn't work, then I'll be fresh out of ideas." I brought my hands up to my waist and made half a fist. Water came shooting from my hands and I started throwing water balls at the Blobster, and it seemed to do the job. "Just what I thought." I smiled. "You can't handle water. Well, lets she how well you handle the cold!" I brought my hand up and the Blobster was frozen. "Commander, now!" I yelled. Cruger brought his sword up and charged at the Blobster. Cruger brought his sword down on the frozen Blobster and that was that. Blobster was down.

"You're under arrest for stealing two tons of iron and disturbing the peace." Cruger held out his morpher. "Confinement mode!" The Blobster was now in his confinement card. I smiled. "Let's head back to base."

* * *

"For your incredible quick thinking in capturing Blobster and your intelligence, we welcome you as a full member of SPD." Cruger finished saying. "You are a wonderful asset to SPD."

"Thank you Commander." I said dipping my head in respect. Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Boom and Kat stood behind me and clapped. I turned around and smiled.

"Just because you are a full member of SPD, doesn't mean you get to be done with your training." I turned and faced Cruger.

"Yes, sir." I said. "I am definitely not ready to end my training, sir. There is still much I have to learn." I turned and faced my friends. "Still think I don't deserve this morpher?" I asked.

"We kind of figured you overheard our conversation." Syd said slowly. "I'm glad to be working next to you, Emma." Syd said. I smiled.

"Same here." Sky said after a moment's pause. "Things have been different around here since you arrived. I wouldn't want to change that." I smiled. "I just wish we could have helped you guys capture Blobster."

"You don't have to worry about much, Sky." Sky looked at me confused. "You should be able to morph now." Sky, Z and Syd looked at each other and grabbed their morphers.

"SPD emergency." They said in unison. They morphed.

"No way!" Sky said, powering down. "How did you figure that out?"

"Easy. Once the Blobster was captured, the effect wore off." I smiled. "So you can fight evil again. I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner. Kat and the Commander knew." Sky looked at Kat.

"I thought you were going to tell us when you found out?" Sky asked.

"You wouldn't have been able to morph anyway, so what difference would it have made." Kat said.

"None," I smiled. "Just give it a rest, Sky. There is nothing you can do about it now." I smiled.

"I guess you're right." Sky said slowly. "But I can beat you in a game of Light Ball." I smiled.

"Bring it on." We all turned to leave.

"Emma." I turned to face Cruger.

"Yes Commander?" I asked slowly.

"This afternoon, battle training, meet me in here." I nodded.

"Yes sir." The five of us headed to the lounge where we started playing Light Ball. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I now know for sure, this is where I'm meant to be.

* * *

Yes, saddly, this is the end of this story. But stay tuned for a new story called; "Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures" a sequal to "A New Ranger Arises."

Here's a summary of "Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures"

/One by one monsters terriorize the city and the rangers are tired out. There is no end to the battle and one day, the rangers were defeated. Kat notices the changes in the rangers attitude and moods, and something needs to be done. Even Cruger is tense. Kat has a plan, but will it help?/

Review! Tell me what you think!


	10. Author Note

Author Note:

To my lovely readers,

This note is a little delayed.

The next installement is up on my

Power Rangers Series

Look for Desperate Times call for Despereate Measures

~Warriorsfan26~


End file.
